All Alone With You
by FujoshiFatFan
Summary: Amor. Considerado uno de los males de la sociedad, Eren Jaeger cuenta sobre sus días anteriores a los de su operación que le permitiría no padecer de esta enfermedad, aunque él no esperaría conocer a la persona que daría vuelta su mundo y le haría cuestionar todo en lo que había creído...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holis! Nosotras, el equipo dinamita (Wero y yo) les traemos la primera fanfic Ereri para todas ustedes. Antes que nada queresmos decirle que la historia se basa en un libro (del cual no me acuerdo el nombre xD PERO SI ME ACUERDO, LES AVISO) y OBVIAMENTE ninguno de los personajes son nuestros, porque si fuera asi, Ereri sería canon y todos morirían tragicamente n_n. Disfruten de esta historia y dejen sus reviews para saber que es lo que piensan...**

CAPITULO 1

DIA 1

"Te amo. Recuerda, eso no pueden quitártelo"

Eren se removió incomodo entre las sabanas, tratando de apartas esas palabras de su mente sin embargo no podía lograrlo. Finalmente cansando de luchar contra estas, abrió los ojos ante la luz de un nuevo día. Esa mañana era esplendida, pensó para sí, como si el mundo hubiera amanecido distinto recordándole que a partir de hoy quedaban solo 90 días para su operación. A mucha gente le daba miedo la intervención, algunas incluso se resistían pero el no. Se atrevería a decir que la esperaba con ansias, una vez que erradicaran esa enfermedad de él podría vivir a salvo y tranquilo, cuando la deliria estuviera completamente fuera de su sistema estaría libre de dolor. Luego, dentro de unos años lo emparejarían con la personada indicada para él, le asignarían una casa confortable y el resto de su vida seria predecible y segura, sin la constante amenaza de aquella enfermedad tan peligrosa llamada "amor".

Hace no más de un siglo, el gobierno descubrió la cura para esta mortal afección y se firmo un decreto que declaraba la obligación de someterse a una operación a la edad de 18 años para erradicarla completamente. La deliria nervosa de amor ya no afectaría nadie más que se encontrara dentro de las murallas y finalmente dejaría de un ser problema. Sin embargo no se previó que muchos ciudadanos se negaron rotundamente a aceptar esta solución y decidieran partir hacia las tierras salvajes, más allá de las vallas. Eren por su parte no lograba entenderlos, había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre los síntomas y consecuencias del amor, algunas personas se habían vueltos locas debido a que perdieron a aquel ser al que amaban, otras inclusive habían muerto….

Un pensamiento se instauro en la mente de Eren la más mortal de las cosas mortales. Te mataba tanto cuando la tienes cuando como no la tienes.

* * *

Al bajar las escaleras lo primero que percibió Eren fue el grato olor que llegaba hasta él desde la cocina, su estomago rugió hambriento y se encamino a buscar algo para aplacar su hambre. Al lado de la cocina, Mikasa freía unos huevos, al escuchar unos pasos detrás se giro y saludo a Eren con una leve sonrisa: -Buenos días, el desayuno está casi listo. Siéntate- El no se hizo esperar y luego de unos minutos engullía todo lo que su hermana ponía en la mesa.

Mikasa Ackerman aun no había sido curada aunque superaba la mayoría de edad, esto debía a que la intervención aunque erradica la enfermedad en forma terminal no excluía ciertos efectos secundarios como una mayor debilidad física y menor resistencia, y al ella al formar parte de la guardia oficial podía esperar unos años más para intervenirse y finalmente casarse. Ser soldado implicaba vivir más tiempo con la deliria pero su sacrificio otorgaba seguridad y protección a la población, sobre todo debido a que los ataques de los rebeldes se habían vuelto más constantes. Es por ello que su hermana pasaba la mayoría de las noches lejos de su hogar, entrenando arduamente en el campo con los demás reclutas, Mikasa se encontraba entre los mejores y sus habilidades para el combate y la lucha solo eran superadas por….-Eren, oye, Eren… -Mikasa lo sacudió levemente ganándose su atención. –No has respondido mi pregunta-

Eren trato de recordar lo que su hermana le habia estado diciendo, pero no tuvo éxito. Ella sabiendo cuan distraído estaba su hermano le repitió -¿Hoy dormirás en la casa de Armin? Sabes que hoy no vendré y no me gusta que estés solo aquí- Eren solo asintió, a veces su hermana se comportaba como su madre y lo sobreprotegía pensando que aun era un niño.

* * *

Eren seguía rondando las calles de Shiganshina buscando a Armin; por lo mañana había ido a su casa pero su abuelo, el Sr. Arlet, le había informado que su nieto habia salido en las primeras horas y que aun no había regresado. El primer lugar en donde Eren pensó podría estar su amigo, era la biblioteca, sin embargo al llegar allí la encontró casi vacía, no desistió y siguió recorriendo el pueblo.

Al final de la tarde y cansando de caminar se dirigió hacia el muelle más alejado del canal y para su sorpresa escucho la voz de Armin, sin embargo esta no se oía como siempre, feliz y cargada de emoción, al contrario podía escuchar pequeños quejidos al igual que otras voces mucho más graves y amenazantes. Al girar en la esquina vio como un chico mayor sostenía a Armin contra la pared apretando fuertemente su brazo contra la garganta de su amigo, y otro rompía las páginas de un libro para luego dejarlas caer más abajo, en el agua. Eren sin siquiera pensarlo arremetió contra el que mantenía a su amigo prisionero, el golpe fue seco y duro, lo suficiente para soltar el agarre que mantenía sobre Armin pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió una voz a sus espaldas -Joder, Jaeger, tu también quieres que te rompa esa maldita cara que portas- El aludido sintió de pleno un puño en su rostro pero no se dejo tumbar, estaba dispuesto a responder el golpe a ese muchacho que molestaba a Armin en cada oportunidad que tenia pero no llego a hacerlo, porque de repente escucho otra voz: -¿Qué es lo que sucede allí? –Los otros dos muchachos echaron a correr dejándolos solos, Eren se agacho para ayudar a Armin pero al instante sintió una presencia a su lado y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos grises, profundos y filosos en ese momento las palabras que una vez su madre le había susurrado mientras dormía resonaron en su mente con gran ímpetu, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y fijo su atención en el hombre que tenia frente a él. No tuvo que observarlo mucho para saber de quién se trataba, con aquel uniforme y su corte de cabello estilo militar, junto con su baja estatura supo que se encontraba frente al Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, el Cabo Levi; y además la persona que más tiempo había vivido con la deliria en su sangre.

La actitud del soldado y la manera en que clavaba sus orbes color plata en Eren no hacía más que intimidarlo hasta que finalmente Levi hablo: -Oye mocoso acaso no me has oído te he hecho una pregunta. Eren reunió todo el valor que tenía y dijo: -Señor, no ha sido nada, es decir… no…

-Puedes hablar sin tartamudear imbécil – Eren se callo abruptamente y vio como el cabo despacio se dirigía hacia la orilla del canal tomando el libro que era de Armin. Sintió como su amigo se tensaba a su lado y al instante supo que aquel libro no era uno cualquiera, sino que pertenecía a aquellos que estaban prohibidos, antes de podes preguntarle si sus pensamientos eran correctos, Levi abrió el libro y se giro hacia ellos, para luego preguntarles -¿En donde han conseguido esto? Mierda pensó Eren; ahora sí que estaban jodidos….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Conversación entre la autora (Veruka) y la beta (Yo)**

**Yo:-Che,¿como se llama el libro que estas adaptando?-**

**Veruka:-Delirium, mamita. ¿Si no porque se llamaría deliria? Ay dio mio.**

**Bien. Antes que nada, les queremos agradecer a las chicas que leen este intento de fanfiction, siguen la historia y la agregan a favoritos n_n. **

**Stefany Chan y Maru de Kusanagui: Gracias por comentar. Esperamos que sigan disfrutando de la ff.**

**Charlieoveja: nos reímos por 10 minutos del "tira confeti"xD (en el buen sentido). Cuando la Veru leyó tu comentario, la salió la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo.**

**Y por último, la autora es una zorra que escribe a la velocidad de una tortuga (palabras explicitas de ella xD). El próximo capitulo tardara mas tiempo en salir porque será largo y lo más probable es que haya que cortarlo. Eso es todo.**

**Disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus comentarios, nos gusta saber lo que piensan n_n...**

CAPITULO 2

DIA 2

_"__Debemos estar continuamente en guardia, preparados y listos ante la enfermedad. La protección y seguridad de nuestra nación no solo depende de los muros, la Guardia Oficial y el Centro de Control, Preservación y Eliminación de la Deliria Nervosa de Amor sino de cada uno de nosotros. Eliminar la deliria es un trabajo en conjunto."_

Tratado 12 del Decreto de Preservación y Erradicación de la_ Deliria Nervosa de Amor._

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos pero habia noches que soñaba con su madre, algunas veces eran imágenes alegres, llenas de risa y diversión, Eren haciéndole gestos graciosos o robando alguna galleta que ella había cocinado. Pero otras veces eran pesadillas, Carla con los ojos tristes y cansados como si acábese de llorar porque sabía que debían intervenirla otra vez, Carla gritando en medio de la noche y despertando completamente asustada y agitada; y por último la escena más desgarradora y lamentable, su padre diciéndole que nunca más volvería a verla porque deliria la había matado….

Es por ello que Eren estaba tan ansioso porque llegase el día de su operación, no quería seguir soñando porque cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como si la enfermedad estuviera abriéndose paso en su sistema, contaminando sus venas y asfixiándolo. Quería cumplir la mayoría de edad y erradicar esos pensamientos, aunque una parte de si no quería olvidar a su madre.

Durante años, tras su muerte, los rumores habían perseguido a su familia, palabras susurradas a sus espaldas y miradas furtivas, acusadoras que solo podían significar una cosa: _suicidio. _Los habitantes de Shingashina conocían su historia y sabían que Carla no pudo resistirlo y terminó quitándose la vida, pero este hecho lejos de infundirles compasión o pena solo les generó desconfianza y rechazo. La única razón por la cual no fueron deportados a las tierras salvajes o juzgados como simpatizantes se debió al cargo de su padre. Grisha Jaeger era uno de los mejores doctores y sus trabajos de investigación brindaron una gran cantidad de valiosa información al Centro de Control, Prevención y Eliminación de la Deliria Nervosa de Amor. Aun así, aquellas murmuraciones siguieron creciendo y con Mikasa formando parte de la Guardia Oficial y posponiendo su curación, en Eren recaía la obligación de limpiar su apellido.

* * *

Eren se encontraba junto a Annie sentados en el césped frente al parque de la zona oeste. Luego de salir del Edificio de Educación Media solo quería distenderse pero su amiga estaba más interesada en saber lo que les había ocurrido a él y a Armin en el muelle. Eren realmente no deseaba contarlo porque quería olvidarlo de una vez por todas, en ese momento su mente viajo a aquel recuerdo….

_-¿Acaso son mudos idiotas?- El Cabo Levi se encontraba parado a un par de metros de ellos sosteniendo el libro y esperando impaciente una respuesta. Lamentablemente Eren no conseguía_ _formular un pensamiento coherente o una respuesta lo suficientemente rápida que lo sacase de aquel apuro, miro a Armin esperando que su amigo, quien era mucho más inteligente y perspicaz pudiera encontrar una solución, sin embargo el seguía tenso a su lado como si no se encontrase allí. En vano forzó a su cerebro para dar un atisbo de réplica pero nada surgió. Fué en ese momento que el cabo se dirigió hacia su amigo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y estampándolo contra la pared. Durante esos minutos, en que el militar le exigía Armin una respuesta._

_Sorpresa y decepción eran las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Eren. Él lo admiraba, después de todo era la persona más fuerte de la humanidad y aunque hubiese vivido más tiempo con la deliria nunca había mostrado ningún signo de padecerla, al contrario pareciese como si fuera inmune. Una persona correcta, disciplinada e increíblemente valiente capaz de mantener a raya a los rebeldes y sus múltiples intentos de tomar el control de la ciudad. Pero en ese momento todos aquellos pensamientos parecían lejanos, borrosos como si se encontrasen tapados por una densa niebla. Aquel soldado al que Eren consideraba un héroe, era todo lo contrario, un cobarde que se aprovechaba del poder que tenia para maltratar y amedrentar a quienes el considerase débiles e inferiores. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces profirió con todas sus fuerzas: -¡Cobarde!- Esto hizo que el cabo soltase a su amigo y ahora él se encontrase atrapado contra el muro. – ¿Cómo me has llamado mocoso?-. Estaba dispuesto a repetirlo y por ello bajo la mirada para enfrentarse a el pero en ese momento se paralizo. Los brazos del militar lo aprisionaban y de repente sintió su corazón latir de manera diferente, acelerada y una calidez nueva lo invadió. Los iris plateados que lo observaban lo cautivaron de una forma extraña…_

_-¡Eren!- La familiaridad de esa voz lo sacó de su trance. Sintió como el agarre de su agresor se debilitó como sorpresa de aquel grito, lo suficiente para que Eren pudiera zafarse completamente del mismo. En cuestión de segundos Mikasa ya estaba a su lado, examinándolo, verificando que no estuviese herido o lastimado. Se volteó y su mirada se congeló: -Señor- saludó.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?-. El aludido sola la observó inexpresivo: -Ackerman ¿los conoces? – Su hermana solo asintió y se retiró junto con su superior a una orilla del canal. Estaban lo bastante lejos para que Eren ni Armin pudieran escucharlo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Mikasa se reunió con ellos. El Cabo se alejó sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada pero llevando aquel libro consigo. Iba a protestar pero sintió las manos de su amigo llevándolo hacia el lado contrario. _

_Ya en su hogar su hermana no perdió oportunidad para sermonearlo –No comprendo como pudieron ser tan descuidados. Les he dicho acerca de leer ese tipo de libros en lugares públicos. Solo están buscando meterse en problemas. –Eso no es cierto Mikasa. Armin no lo hizo a propósito. Además el muelle no es un lugar concurrido, no fue a propósito y lo sabes- . Eren respondió tratando de mantener la compostura, la verdad era que luego de aquel encuentro lo menos que deseaba era seguir recibiendo los regaños de Mikasa. _

_–__Sea como sea, tuvieron suerte, especialmente tú, Eren. Es la primera vez que el Cabo Levi deja a alguien irse sin recibir un verdadero castigo. No solo llevabas material prohibido, sino que también osaste enfrentarlo, sabiendo que se encuentra por encima de ti-. Eren cansado ya solo respondió –Tendré cuidado la próxima vez-. Ella lo evaluó con sus ojos negros antes de suspirar y decirle: -No habrá próximo vez- ._

De repente el reloj del Edificio de Seguridad resonó, sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos. Annie lo miraba igual que siempre, de forma inexpresiva y monótona esperando su respuesta. Recordó que esa noche volvería a pasarla en la casa de su amigo Armin, y que se encontraba algo lejos de allí, debía llegar antes del toque de queda. Se levanto rápidamente y a forma de disculpa le dijo a su amiga: -Annie, debo regresar lo más rápido posible. Lo siento pero te prometo que luego te diré lo que paso- Sin esperar respuesta, echo a correr para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era relajarse y descansar, que la inconsciencia lo llevara a un lugar tranquilo, donde no existiese todos aquellos sentimientos complicados, donde no fuera objeto de ningún tipo de mirada; sobretodo de aquella que se asemejaba tanto a los días nublados. Y entonces recordó aquellos ojos que lo había observado, fríos, distantes igual que la persona a la cual pertenecían, y quien a pesar de tener órdenes estrictas de arrestar a cualquiera que portara algún elemento prohibido, lo había dejado libre. Antes de rendirse ante el sueño todo lo que vislumbro fue gris, aunque no era gris exactamente, más bien se asemejaba al color del cielo antes de la salida del sol, una tonalidad que por alguna razón le dio esperanza…


End file.
